Anya
by XxLuNaLoVeGoOd7xX
Summary: Follow Anya in her adventures at Hogwarts, from first year to seventh year! But her life won't be as smooth as she'd hoped it would be!


Anya

Dracula Witch

"I am just ordinary; there is nothing special about me. Never has been, never will be"

_Well, that's what I thought anyway_

"Amma, could you please do my hair?" I asked my mother.

"No Anya, I'm making breakfast, do it yourself!" my mother hurriedly answered, in rapid Hindi.

I stood up from my bed and idly sat on the chair in front of my dressing table, just to be annoyed by the girl staring back at me. She had black and messy, curly 'bed' hair at the moment, and it was down to her waist, though she usually tied it up in one long French braid. She had the darkest brown eyes anyone would ever come past, and I wondered why people told her "I can see it in your eyes" when they could barely see the colour of her eyes.

I am Anya Rai, though people see me as just plain ordinary Anya. I am from India, my family moved from India to England when I was two, and then when I was five, after a few years of begging, I was introduced to my younger brother, Indra. My father is from North India, hence my last name, however my mother is from South family are Hindu, and my parents are the strictest you will ever believe. One day when I was seven my parents were plainly arguing, I told them that if they had married for love, then they needed to treat each other with love, my mother was surprised, my father told me that they hadn't married for love, and nor was I, or Indra going to. He told me that I was to have a traditional arranged marriage, I had never defied my parents words before, or even though of defying them, so when I was seven years, eleven months and twelve hours old, I thought of going against my parents words, and marrying who I wanted to for the first time.

I am a bit under average for my height, but no one notices, and I believe I have no talents what-so-ever. I am just ordinary; there is nothing special about me. Never has been, never will be.

_Well that's what I though anyway._

Magic. What is magic? When I was just a little girl, and believed in fairytales and myths and legends and fantasies, I was told 'there is no such thing'.

There is no such things as fairytales There is no such things as myths There is no such things as legends And there is definitely, no such thing as _Magic_.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey, Indu, could you please get the door honey?" mum called out to Indra, in Hindi.

"Yes mum!" Indra answered gleefully. I heard him answering the door. Who would be ringing our doorbell at 8 am in the morning I asked myself. And then I heard Indra's voice, different then it had been when he answered mum, his voice seemed to be a bit scared.

"Amma, there's a _mad women_ at the door! She's has a weird hat on and stole Dracula's cape!" He cried to my mum. I then heard mum mutter _T.V these days_.

"Indra, don't call people _mad_," snapped my mum, I heard her walk towards the front door from the kitchen, "Oh… forgive my miss, but it's not _Halloween_," Indra then ran up the stairs and into my room, gestured for me to come with him, and he led me towards the top of the stairs, where we both sat hidden from view, watching.

"Mrs. Rai?" The women asked, he voice stern.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Rai," mum answered.

"May I please come in?"

"Yes you may, um…might I ask….who are you?" Mum replied, opening the door and letting the 'mad women' in.

Indra whispered, "No don't let her in, she'll both me and Anya, she's already eaten Dracula!" to mum, who scolded at him. I watched mum lead the women towards the sofa whilst putting my hand over Indra's mouth to stop him shouting something very rude.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the best school for young witches and wizards throughout England"

"Witches and Wizards, excuse me?"

" Yes, I myself am a witch, here" She conjured up two cups of tea and handed one to mum, who unwillingly took it out of sake of being polite. "There are heaps of magical folk, though you muggles don't notice us, my world, the wizarding world, it is real, we are real, just as real as you…muggle"

"A Muggle is?" mum cut in.

"A non-magical person, Hogwarts is a safe place and the children are taught by the finest teachers. I would just like you to consider…"

"Hang on, why are you telling me all of this, I thought that we weren't supposed to notice you?"

"Well, if you were just a plain family of muggles I wouldn't be telling you this, but you're daughter…Anya is it?" I could feel Indra's eyes on me. Mum seemed to be taking this better than both me and him; we were finding it very hard to believe any of it.

"Yes Anya, my oldest, what about her?" mum asked, traces of worry were easily noticed in her voice.

"Well, she is…A witch, and I came here today to offer he a place at Hogwarts,"

Me…A witch? How was that supposed to happen? I stopped listening to what Professor McGonagall was saying, and tried to remember if anything the least bit out of the ordinary had happened to me (though I had always though that impossible). When I was two, something stung me, and the bite started turning a nasty shade of purple, I was scared, and the next thing I knew, my hand wasn't purple, nor was it hurting. When I was five, there was a lady bug with a broken wing, I felt immensely sad, as it wouldn't survive if it couldn't fly and then right before my eyes the wing started healing itself! And just a couple of months earlier, two days before my 11th birthday, I remember wishing that my mother's flowers would change from their nasty pink to a beautiful red. The next morning they were red, and then my mum started worrying, getting confused about what had happened, and so an hour later, I watched them fade back to pink. It was miraculous!

"ANYA!"


End file.
